The Divas of Doom: What If
by Doot Lock
Summary: What if the Divas Championship match at Night of Champions took an unexpected twist, one that would shake the entire division, and Kelly Kelly herself?


It's been quite a while since I've added anything to any of my stories, only one of which I've actually finished...

... but here's just an idea that went through my head a few weeks ago. What could've been at Night of Champions.

* * *

><p>Buffalo, New York. Night of Champions. Divas Champion Kelly Kelly was in her enemy's homecourt for her upcoming match. Surely the Buffalo crowd would adopt the hometown hero's philosophy of taking down the Barbie dolls. Kelly was used to getting hate after 5 years in the WWE, but nothing like a whole arena booing at her. Kelly stood in the guerilla position nervously, holding the butterfly belt on her shoulder. Things were going from bad to worse by the minute, as Eve was nowhere to be found.<p>

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for, the DIIIIVAAA's CHAMPIONSHIP!" Justin Roberts belted, and the "Hollaaaa," of Kelly's theme began. Boos. Lots of them. Just as Kelly expected. She walked out onto the stage alone, towards the ring as the crowd jeered at her. The commentators noted Eve's absence. Kelly stood in the ring holding her championship above her head. That was before the Glamazon's music hit, and the Buffalo crowd jumped to their feet for the Buffalo native. Beth stood on the ramp, of course with Natalya by her side, soaking in the cheers. She admitted to herself that she'd missed being a face, this kind of reaction, but making her entrance in her hometown, there was nothing that could beat it.

Beth raised her hands on the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring, and Kelly immediately took advantage and attacked. The ref tried to separate the two, and after some struglling, was able to get Kelly back into her corner, and this one was off. The bell rang, and the two women charged at each other. Kelly got the early advantage quickly taking Beth down with a Lou Thesz press. Beth blocked her face from the punches that followed, and managed to get Kelly off her. She retreated back to her corner when Kelly charged once again. Beth got a boot up and Kelly ran right into it. Beth took the offensive for the first time in the match, raining down blows on her fallen opponent as the crowd cheered. Kelly tried to fight back but Beth's strength was too much. She had to find a way out. She rolled out of the ring. Right into Natalya. Natalya kept her hands to herself though, knowing if she interfered Beth wouldn't win the title.

Kelly slowly backed towards the ring, while Beth reached between the ropes and grabbed Kelly by the hair, pulling her back into the ring. Kelly kicked Beth in the gut and managed to get some space for a bit, before taking her down with a clothesline. Kelly covered her for the quick kickout at 1. All Kelly could think about was where the hell Eve was at. Kelly picked Beth up and threw her into the corner, before charging at her. However, she was taken down with a big clothesline from Beth. Beth covered her as Natalya cheered on the outside, for a 2 count. Beth continued dominating the match for several minutes. She had Beth lifted above her head in a military press, but Kelly managed to squirm out and drop Beth's head from behind with an inverted DDT. Kelly, still winded from Beth's attacks, went for the cover, but it was only good for a 2.

Frustration was building and building inside Kelly. She couldn't go much longer, and she feared, or knew, that Beth could. She had to end it quickly. Getting to her feet, Kelly kicked Beth in the gut and set her up for the K2. Beth quickly lifted her body up and twisted Kelly, flipping her so she landed on her stomach. Beth went down from exhaustion as Kelly was out cold. Natalya lead the crowd in cheers for Beth, and it was at this point that Eve finally made her appearance, running down the ramp. Opposite Natalya, she tried to get some cheers for Kelly. Whatever cheers she was getting for her, Beth's cheers were much louder. Beth got up to her feet and regrouped herself at the corner, as Kelly began to stir and rise. As soon as Kelly turned torwards Beth, she was taken down by a huge spear from the Glamazon. Beth went for the cover once again, but surpisingly only got a 2 count. Frustration showed clearly on her face.

Kelly rested on the middle rope, just trying to get some air back. Natalya grabbed the Divas Championship from the time keeper's position and made her way to Kelly as Beth distracted the referee. Eve was there to stop her and grabbed the championship from Natalya's hands. But things weren't as they seemed.

Eve swung the title and smacked Kelly in the side of the head, much to the enjoyment of Beth, Natalya, and a good majority of the crowd. The ref didn't see any of it. Jerry and Booker were in complete shock, as Cole finally commended Eve for something. As Kelly stumbled around, grabbing the side of her head in pain, Beth grabbed her by the arms.

"It's over!" she shouted in Kelly's ear before lifting her, as Kelly screamed in terror, and she was dropped to the ground face first with the Glam Slam. Beth turned her over. One. Two. Three. The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Here is your winner, and NEEEWWWW DIVAS CHAMPION, BETH PHOOEEENIXXX!"

Beth was handed the belt and she was joined by Natalya, the Divas of Doom celebrated in the ring. Beth was overcome with emotion. The two were then joined by the deciding factor of the match, Eve. Everyone seemed to move nervously, and nobody was sure what would happen. Or so it seemed. Eve raised the hand of the new Divas Champion, with Natalya raising Eve's other hand. All three of them were in smiles. People WANTED to boo Eve, but the fact that Beth won in her hometown completely erased that.

* * *

><p><em>(I've come to realize that a lot of my ideas are Russoriffic when it comes to heel turns and title changes, but hey, I'm fine with that as long as celebrities aren't the champions. Keep in mind, that this next part will probably be one of few that incorporate actual happenings into the story. This means no walk outs or anything else that has happened lately.)<em>

* * *

><p>The next Raw, things were way out of order. Between all the confusion of The Miz, R-Truth, and Kevin Nash's involvement in last night's main event, Mark Henry winning the World Championship after 15 years, and Eve turning her back on her best friend, no one knew what would happen next. One promoted item on the show was Eve explaining her actions. Why did she do what she did to Kelly? We'd find out later on tonight.<p>

Later on tonight...

Eve's music hit, and out she came, wearing a sexy dress and holding a microphone. She walked down the ramp to the jumbled miz of cheers and boos, no one too sure how to react. Why does that always happen when somebody turns? Stepping into the ring, a sly grin was on her face.

"Everyone's talking about the chaos that was last night's main event, or Mark Henry's 15 year journey to the top, but what I haven't heard nearly as often was how I shook the entire Diva's Division to it's core," she spoke. "I guess you could say, in a way, I saved the division. Ever since Kharma got knocked up, work was boring. I can't say I was a fan of being demolished, but at least it gave us some 'oomph', some motivation to get better. But after that? Kelly Kelly becomes the Divas Champion. Yaaayyyyyy," she said sarcastically. "So Natalya and Beth Phoenix, your new Divas Champion by the way, took action. They decided in order to get anywhere around here these days, they would have to take out the Barbie doll stereotype that you are, Kelly. Sure, I was on your side to begin with, I was even your best friend. I faced them in singles matches, WE faced them together in tag matches, but what was I getting out of helping you? I got dropped on my face, time after time after time, while I watched as other Divas like AJ, Kaitlyn, and Alicia Fox were destroyed every night. While we're on the topic of that, why didn't you do anything? You're the Divas Champion, take some initiative and responsibility. This business is all about looking after one person: yourself, and that's what I did. I did what I thought was best for me and got away from the trainwreck that is you, Kelly, and aligned myself with the Divas of Doom." Kelly's music hit, and the ditsy blonde came out to the stage, an obvious anger inside her, and a microphone in her hand.

"First of all, I just wanna point out a little contradiction in your big, bad guy speech. You yourself said this business is about yourself, and you're talking down to me for not 'taking initiative' when Beth and Natalya hurt my friends? I SHOULD'VE helped them, but I couldn't. Instead, every time I got in the ring, I was fighting for them-"

"How heroic of you. Face it Kelly. You were doing it all for you, all for the sake of retaining your title. If you really cared about anybody else, maybe I would've gotten a championship match and MAYBE we could've avoided all this drama."

"Oh, is THAT what this is all about?"

"Actually, no, Kelly. It's not. Like I said before you so rudely interupted was that I aligned myself with the Divas of Doom. I struck up a bargain. Beth was worried, she SHOULDN'T have been worried, but she was. She was worried that you would weasel out once again, so I offered a little insurance. But it came with a price, and they agreed. If I made sure Beth won the title, they would accept me into the Divas of Doom, and personally give me training. Beth Phoenix and Natalya are two of the greatest women wrestlers, not just today, but in the HISTORY of WWE! Lord knows I'm not the best wrestler, and EVERYBODY knows you certainly aren't Kelly." The crowd OOOOOHHHH'd. "I'm not a great wrestler, but what's stopping me from becoming a Trish Stratus or a Lita for our generation? THAT'S why I cost you the championship, Kelly." Kelly went to speak, but was stopped once more by Eve. "Now that I think about it, it's unbelievable how many reasons I actually could have for turning on you. Selfishness, lack of in-ring ability, general lack of ability, you whoring yourself out to the locker room," another, louder OOOOOHHHHHHH, "I can go on and on, Kelly. Why was I ever aligned with you in the first place? Oh, that's right. It's because you're a pathetic excuse for a wrestler and a person and you NEEDED someone like me." Kelly had enough. She charged to the ring and took Eve by surprise, taking her down with a thesz press and raining down the punches.

It wasn't long before Beth and Natalya ran down to break up the assault. Beth pulled Kelly off of Eve and held onto her, as Eve tried to regain her composure. Natalya began taunting Kelly, before allowing Eve to deliver a hard slap. Beth lifted her up and dropped her right back down with a Glam Slam, and Kelly was out. The three started to leave, when Eve suddenly stopped. She reached into her...well, cleavage...and pulled out a Sharpie. She flipped Kelly over on her back and uncapped the marker, writing a message right on Kelly's forehead.

SLUT. Throwing the marker to the crowd, the Divas of Doom left the ring, laughing wildly.


End file.
